KIRBY.FROSTED
(WARNING: THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY ISN'T ME, IT'S ANOTHER PERSON. PLUS, IT'S NOT IN IMY POINT OF PERSPECTIVE.) The Beginning Hello! You may have seen the Cartoon Network show, DC Super Hero Girls? Well, i have always imagined what if Kirby is in the group. Kirby could have gotten a redesign, but, why am i mentioning that "What if Kirby thing" all of a sudden? Well, there was a lost episode that quickly got me off-guard. I was searching for Youtube videos when i stumbled across a mysterious, but happy go lucky one. It was called: "KIRBY X DC SUPER HERO GIRLS CROSSOVER EPISODE! LEFT IN CN HQ!" That got my eye, i clicked on it, but the video was only pitch black. In the description, there was a download link. I clicked on the link, and it was an .mp4 file. It was just called: "KIRBY". What a strange name. When it finished downloading, i clicked on it. The Middle The intro was supposed to be there, but it was just missing. It only showed Kirby walking on a sunny street, however, when she stopped at a lampost, it was suddenly night, and dead corpses were scattering around Kirby. When she got to another lampost, she got teleported to KINDANDFAIR from Sally.exe, what i noticed was that Sonic.exe appeared for a split second. Now i know what's going on! Kirby was forced to get through the spikes, thus, impaling herself, and she turned into a cold-blooded monster, with black eyes with cyan glowing pupils. Her skin was much darker rather than just light pink, it was a dark pink. And she said something that was VERY FAMILIAR: "They really still lie." It was from Rainbow.exe! Is Kirby.FROSTED going to kill the girls? And so, she teleported to the DC Super Hero Girls world! And she was on an murdering spree. From Batgirl to Wonder Woman, it showed many gruesome killings that Kirby.FROSTED would do. Before "Kirby" could kill a member, she would say Rainbow.exe lines such as: "LET'S FINISH IT", "I'M IN CHARGE NOW", "..........", AND "DON'T BE SHY". When she finished killing all of them, which took minutes, Kirby appeared at the front of my screen, staring at me. The corrupted members of the "Super Hero Girls" were there. After a loud error sound, which sounded familiar, she took me, with 2 cracked screen effects. I can hear my heartbeat in my speakers, while Kirby.FROSTED told me: "YOU. HAVE. BEEN WARNED. GOODBYE." And i can hear that familiar gLiTcHiNg sound on the first Rainbow.exe jumpscare where RainbowDash.exe "breaks" the screen. I clicked on it again... boy, that was a mistake. It showed gruesome images of the members of the "Super Hero Girls", especially Kirby, dying, decomposing. While messages said: "WE LIVED IN PAIN." "WE DIED TO BE FREE." "NOW WE ARE REAL..." while a voice who screamed while torturing was in my speakers. after those disgusting moments, it returned me back to my desktop. But it wasn't over... The nightmare ends Another message said: "AND YOU CAN'T STOP ME". And my wallpaper changed. It was Kirby.FROSTED, creepily smiling at me, but not wide. A message on top of the wallpaper said: "YOUR END IS FEAR". After that, i thought to myself: "Kirby is the godess of destruction... when she finds you, she drags you to her, where she can torture you..." Hope i never see them again... Category:Wall of Text Category:Breaks the 4th wall Category:Kirby Category:"Lost Episodes"